


Day 7: Poisoning

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Christmas Party, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parker Luck, Peppermint, Poisoning, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: With a smile, Tony patted his arm. “Don’t turn up with any other random spider allergies anytime soon, alright? What a way to spend Christmas, kid.”“That's what Christmas memories are made from, they're not planned, they're not scheduled, nobody puts them in their Blackberry, they just happen,” Peter said with a grin.May rolled her eyes.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Day 7: Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** plot goes uncanon. You know what? Most of these are probably going to be uncanon, so I’ll just call it now xD
> 
> Also. I really don’t know why, but this one is more humourous than an angsty fic should be ROFL. You have been warned.

Christmas was a season to be joyful. 

Lights were strung up all about the city, Christmas trees on every corner and in every square, beautiful carols playing from every store, house, and apartment. People walked the streets with a spring in their step that they hadn’t had for months, and festive greetings exchanged where before they would have only nodded their heads silently. New York City in the holiday season was certainly a sight to behold. 

And there was snow!

“There’s a certain magic that comes with the very first snow. For when the very first snow is a Christmas snow, well, something is bound to happen,” Peter told May as he stared out the window with innocent wonder in his eyes. 

May laughed, resting her hands on Peter’s shoulders. “You remember that movie, do you?”

“How could I not? You used to play it all the time at Christmas when I was little.”

“You’re still little,” May said with a smile, kissing the top of her nephew’s head before moving back into the kitchen to finish baking chocolate Yule logs (author’s note: look these up! seriously.) For some fortunate reason, they hadn’t been screwed up - poor May had terrible luck in the kitchen - and Peter was using every thread of his self control to keep from sneaking a bit. May had been very resolute on that; there was to be no snacking. She’d baked these for Tony Stark’s private Christmas celebration, and they needed to look their best. 

Tony had invited Peter and May to the Tower for a Christmas Eve dinner. Apparently, the rest of the Avengers were going to be there, and according to him, it “couldn’t be a proper Avengers celebration without everyone’s favourite spider and his family”. Peter had been and still was over the moon at the invitation. 

He’d been slightly nervous about the dress code, and whether he needed to wear a suit or if a T-shirt and jeans were fine, but when he and May arrived, he was relieved to discover that it was rather low-key (being an Avengers celebration, of course - after Tony had tried to set up a fancy do the year before, it had all gone haywire. Scott was no longer allowed near glass punch bowls). He was glad that he’d gone for the more casual option. 

When May and Peter exited the elevator into Tony’s penthouse, they came across a scene of controlled chaos. Bucky, Sam, and Scott were all playing video games on a huge TV in the living room while Clint attempted to juggle ceramic baubles in front of a laughing Natasha and Thor. Wanda and Vision were off in a corner of their own, having an animated conversation in the shadow of the huge Christmas tree that spanned from the floor to the roof. Tony was trying to hold a proper conversation with Rhodey and Bruce, while Pepper and Steve set the table and kept the hooligans out of the kitchen. It was such a domestic scene, that for a second, Peter was caught off-guard and he inhaled shakily. How long had it been since he had been a part of something like this?

“Peter, May, come over here!” Tony called, waving them over. 

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark!” Peter said with a grin, waving at the rest of the Avengers as they acknowledged the new arrivals. “This looks great!”

“Merry Christmas, kid. I’m glad you think so.” Tony gave him a hug before the boy was carted off to go play video games with the other guys. Smiling as he watched his aunt start up a conversation with Pepper, Peter prepared himself to smoke Sam, Bucky, and Scott in Mario Kart.

* * *

Dinner was incredible, to say the least. The table had been spread with glazed ham, roast potatoes, vegetables, hot rolls, garden salads, lamb shanks, and a few other things he couldn’t name. He ate as much as he could, still saving for dessert, and soon found himself almost overwhelmed by the gorgeous sights and smells around him. 

He helped clear away the table and bring out the dessert, mouth watering. May laughed at his longing expression and gave him a nudge. “Go on, then. Help yourself.”

It was then that disaster struck. 

He reached for a beautiful chocolate cheesecake, decorated with white icing and crushed peppermints, spooning a modest amount into his bowl. “Thank you,” he called to Pepper, who had baked it the night before. 

As everyone dug into their dessert, Peter scooped up a spoonful of icing and peppermint and ate it, relishing in the delicious taste. He lifted his spoon to get more….

...and paused. 

His head was feeling a bit weird, and was it just him, or was his throat feeling a little tight? A wave of nausea rose in his stomach and he quickly excused himself, dashing into the bathroom just in time. As he emptied his stomach into the toilet, his throat began to spasm, closing off his airways. Sweat pooled, dripping down his forehead and the back of his neck and he fell to his knees, wheezing, trying to get air into his lungs but it wasn’t working. 

A knock came on the bathroom door. “Kid, are you alright?

“Help!” Peter managed to gasp before he rolled sideways on the floor, clutching at his throat desperately. 

The door flew open and the face of Tony Stark floated above Peter’s face. He was shouting something about Bruce Banner - the Hulk? - and an Epipen and other things that he couldn’t hear anymore. There were colours floating before his eyes and a dark tunnel, and then he was shooting through the dark tunnel, and then there was silence.

* * *

Peter blinked, his eyes opening just a tiny bit before sliding shut. There was a bright light, it was too painful, it hurt. 

The light was dimmed and he attempted to open his eyes again. The first thing he was May, leaning over him, her face shining with concern and fear. Then he saw Bruce standing to the side, writing something down on a clipboard, and Tony, sitting in an armchair beside the bed. 

“Hello there,” he said. 

May rolled her eyes. “This is no time for jokes, Peter,” she scolded. “You almost died!”

“But I didn’t,” Peter replied cheerily. “What happened, anyway?”

All eyes turned to Bruce, who looked up over the frames of his glasses at the three expectant people awaiting his verdict. “It appears that you have a serious allergy to peppermint, Peter,” he said. “It reacted like a toxin, almost like poison, in your body, leading you to have a seizure. We were able to sedate you in time, and thanks to an Epipen that we have around for Pepper’s strawberry allergies, your airways were opened again.”

Peter blinked. “I’m allergic to peppermint?”

Bruce nodded. 

“Oh, _darn!_ I love peppermint,” he moaned sadly. 

With a smile, Tony patted his arm. “Don’t turn up with any other random spider allergies anytime soon, alright? What a way to spend Christmas, kid.”

“That's what Christmas memories are made from, they're not planned, they're not scheduled, nobody puts them in their Blackberry, they just happen,” Peter said with a grin. 

May rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
